Numerous previously developed and commercial telephone handset support devices, for use on a phone user's shoulder, work and operate to enable the user to both listen and speak over a unitary receiver/transmitter telephone handset without holding the handset in his hands. Such telephone handset support devices have also previously been provided which may be used, alternatively, on either the left or right shoulder of the user person. Particular problems of such known devices have involved the necessity for considerable adjustment of the parts of the device with respect to the particular size and configuration of a user's head and shoulders, with such set of adjustments available with respect to either left or right shoulder-use. Shoulder-use typically varies with respect to the handedness of the user.
Improvements and developments have been made in the known devices, but such yet are not fully satisfactory and effective. Such available handset supports for telephone units are of a structure which typically include means for connection of the support structure to the grasping hand portion of an integral telephone receiver/transmitter member, as well as a suitable cradle or frame adapted to rest upon a selected one of the telephone user's shoulders (alternatively, upon readjustment, upon the other shoulder). Such devices must comfortably support the telephone handset or instrument in a continuous, easy, proper and optimum position in relation to the user's ear and mouth. Problems have been encountered with respect to simplifying and optimizing structure and function of the adjusting means and mechanisms for the relative positioning of the support device parts. More particularly, providing means and mechanisms for swiftly and easily affecting the precise adjustments required for conditioning and preparing the support device for being comfortably rested upon the user's left or right shoulder, according to the preference and optimum utility and comfort of the individual user, are necessary. Once set in a particular position for a particular user, the device must solidly retain its set configuration without variation or change.
From a survey of the devices available to the public on the market, improvements in shoulder support means for a telephone handset of the dual purpose type (having a handle means with a transmitter at one end and a receiver at the opposite end) are badly needed. What is desired is to provide such a handset shoulder support having a new, highly useful, novel arrangement of cooperating parts of minimum number and of the simplest configuration which, in use, combine to provide a new structural support device and adaptation thereof that most aptly fulfills the precise requirements and needs of a busy phone user.
As noted, many and varied forms of prior art handset holders have been devised and used by others. Such have met with varying degrees of success, although there seems to be no single prior device or holder of the character described which has met with widespread adoption and use, providing all the features needed at a reasonable price.
It thus becomes very desirable to structurally, functionally and otherwise improve upon similarly functioning or performing prior art phone handset holders, by virtue of developing a new structure and device embodying great simplicity but incorporating highly adaptable and adjustable refinements and improvements, which more aptly conform to and with the truly basic and important requirements and needs of manufacturers and users alike.
The optimum device of this sort must, in addition to offering left and right shoulder-use options, be fully and continuously adjustable for both angle and length. Optionally, such a device would easily and effectively fit on and engage any telephone receiver/transmitter handset that has approximately one square inch of free surface on the handle between the opposite ended transmitter and receiver thereof.